As Lovers Go
by Sarah Cabbage Patch
Summary: Oneshot. What REALLY happened after Spellbound.....well, what really happened in MY opinion anyway. Pairing inside, but if you know me by now, then you should already know what to expect;)


Teen Titans: As Lovers Go

One-shot

Disclaimer: Of course I own the Teen Titans, that's why I am a poor ass college student who's up to her ears in financial aid shit. Puh-leeze. Give me a break.

I also don't own the lyrics to "As Lovers Go" by Dashboard Confessional.

Alrighty, I really got into this song and decided to write a little one-shot thing about what _really _happened after 'Spellbound.' Mwahaha. Anyhoo, I hope it doesn't suck as much I think it does as I sit here re-reading it. I know I really need to update my other stories soon, and I promise I'll try, but this is a busy, busy week and I can't say anything for sure. Well, review and let me know what you think? Flames are tolerated, as long as they are in good taste, as well as good spelling and grammar.

* * *

Raven looked up as Robin silently crept through her dark room, ignoring the debris scattered everywhere and making his way over to her bed. She just sat there on the bed, legs folded underneath her, waiting for him to say something to her, anything, as long as he gave her what she deserved. She was expecting a barrage of anger and frustration at her betrayal and was genuinely shocked when all he did was sit down next to her and draw her up into his strong arms, shielding her from harm's way.

* * *

_she said I've gotta be honest, _

_you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here. _

* * *

She quickly pulled away, as much as she wanted to stay there and flung herself off the bed and onto her wobbly legs.

"Why?" she asked, staring at Robin with confusion and hurt written across her features.

"Why what?" he asked, matching her look in his own eyes.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked once more, ever so slightly backing away from him. "Why are you being nice to _me? _Treating me like nothing happened. You're just wasting your time being here with me... I betrayed the team, Robin... I betrayed _you_. How can you not be angry with me?"

* * *

_and I said you must be mistaken, _

_I'm not fooling...this feeling is real_

* * *

"Simple," he said, getting up quickly, crossing the floor and envelopping her lips in a passionate and yet gentle kiss. "Because you're you. I know I'm not wasting my time with you; I treasure every moment I get to spend with you. And I love you, Raven, as hard as that is for you to believe. I understand why you fell for Malchior, why you felt you needed someone who understands you.

"But I do understand you Raven, and I blame myself for what happened. All through our relationship you have been so patient and understanding with me and keeping this a secret and I love you all the more for it. At first I was a little jealous, but then I realized I pushed you there with my obsession lately, not paying much attention to you. I could never hate you, Raven, _never_." Robin kissed her once more, pinning her against the wall but this time she didn't respond and only lowered her gaze away from his in shame.

* * *

_she said...you gotta be crazy, _

_What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark? _

_you've got wits, you've got looks, _

_you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong._

* * *

"How could you not hate me?" she wondered, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I hate myself for going to him and not giving you a chance to explain when I knew it was just work keeping you from me. You just don't understand, Robin... I felt so alone and I needed someone to talk to, but I couldn't talk to one of the other Titans because none of them can know. And I hate that, I hate hiding this, _hiding us_, but I know you have your reasons and I respect that."

* * *

_all wrong. _

_all wrong. _

_but you got me... _

_I'll be true, I'll be useful... _

_I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear. _

_and I'll belong to you... _

_if you'll just let me through. _

* * *

Robin cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. "I _do _understand, I really do. And I know you hate hiding this from everyone," he explained. "I do too. But next time I want you to know you can come to me if you have a problem, I'm a big boy Rae, I think I can handle hearing the truth about my stupidity from my own girlfriend."

He smiled at her and used one of his hands to finger the edges of his mask. She quickly grabbed his hand to stop him and replaced it with her own, slipping her pale fingers behind the slim film and prying it away from his face. Raven gasped as her own purple orbs met brilliant amber ones, reflecting the same incredible intensity of love that resided in her own.

"Besides, I want you to know that I am yours, for as long as you want me, and I am always, _always _here for you. And that's why I am going to give you my reasons and we are going to sit here and work our problems out together, okay?" Raven just nodded as she let her lover scoop her up in his arms and carry her over to the bed.

* * *

_this is easy as lovers go, _

_so don't complicate it by hesitating. _

_and this is wonderful as loving goes, _

_this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

* * *

Robin laid down next to her, wrapped her hands in his and used the other hand to pet her hair, reveling in her goddess-like beauty as she lay in front of him.

"I don't want you to be scared about what I am going to say about anything Raven," he began, scooting closer to feel the warmth radiating off of her body. "My love for you comes first and _you _are the reason I don't want anyone to know about us just yet. You see, I'm just not ready for everyone to find out about us yet, and I mean everyone. Raven, I love and cherish you so much that everyday I feel more for you and I didn't think this much emotion was possible for just one person.

"And I hate to think that someone could take those feelings and, in the wrong hands, I just don't even want to think about it. I would never forgive myself if my love for you attracted the unwanted attention of some psychotic villain and he decided to hurt you, or worse, kill you in an attempt to get to me. I know you are more than capable of taking care of yourself Raven, and, call me crazy, if I still worry about you. You're everything I could ever want and you are the only reason I haven't lost my mind and gotten myself hurt or killed yet. Being with you makes me feel perfect and complete. We were meant for each other and that's something I am downright positive of. I need you in my life Raven, otherwise, who knows where I would be?" He paused and took a deep breath.

* * *

_and I said I've gotta be honest _

_I've been waiting for you all of my life. _

_for so long I thought I was asylum bound, _

_but just seeing you makes me think twice. _

_and being with you here makes me sane, _

_I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side. _

_you've got wits...you've got looks, _

_you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight? _

_tonight. _

_tonight. _

_but you've got me..._

* * *

But before he could resume his speaking, Raven claimed his mouth with hers and the two lost themselves for a moment, just basking in the heat that was their love. Their hands started to wander and before they could register what was happening, Raven was underneath Robin's lanky frame in just her panties and Robin was already itching to get out of his constricting boxers. Raven stayed away for a second, stopping them from making love and looked at him with such pure love in her eyes, it was a wonder that he didn't just die from happiness right then and there.

"I know that you're worried about what would happen to me," she breathed. "If someone bad found out about us. And I know I was worried about where your affections lay and I took the wrong turn in dealing with my fears."

She took a break and kissed Robin softly. "You are my reason for everything as well and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much Robin and I thank the Gods everyday for letting me at least feel this much for you; it makes it seem as though all the pain my emotions caused me before were all worth it just so I could be with you. I revel in the fact that you are mine, but more in the fact that _I _belong to _you_. It makes me feel safe."

* * *

_I'll be true, I'll be useful... _

_I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear. _

_and I'll belong to you... _

_if you'll just let me through. _

_this is easy as lovers go, _

_so don't complicate it by hesitating. _

_and this is wonderful as loving goes, _

_this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting? _

_this is easy as lovers go, _

_so don't complicate it by hesitating. _

_and this is wonderful as loving goes, _

_this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?_

* * *

With that Raven used her powers to get rid of their remaining clothes and the two began to make passionate love underneath the night sky, seeing as how Raven still had the giant hole in her roof from Malchior. When the couple was finally done after their third round of lovemaking, they simply laid there, lazily drifting off into the sweet abyss of sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

"We'll talk in the morning okay?" Raven mumbled, yawning. "I'm too tired from everything that happened today and I think my emotions are fried enough for one night. Is that okay?"

"It's perfectly fine," Robin agreed, kissing the top of her head as she snuggled closer to his chest. Robin thought she had drifted off to sleep already but she suddenly stirred and laced her hand into his and held on tightly.

"Robin?" she asked, uncertainly. "You know I love only you, right? I never felt that way for Malchior, I just felt accepted and non-creepy with him, nothing more."

Robin nodded and squeezed her hand back. "I know," he said reassuringly. "I love you too. We're in this for the long run Raven; you're mine now and I won't ever let anyone come between us, ever."

"Good," she murmured, finally dozing off for good. "Me neither. As long as you belong to me too, then I'd say we're pretty much stuck together."

Robin just chuckled as he too began to fall into a deep, peaceful slumber. "I am yours forever Raven," he breathed, drawing closer to her. "Forever soul mates."

* * *

A/N: OK, still suck? Yes, no, maybe so? Well then, hit that little bluish-purplish button down there and let me know. If I get at least three reviews then I will DEFINITELY get a new chapter out for one of my other stories before Sunday. Whoever reviews and lets me know which story they want updated first gets their wish! So be quick and let me know whatcha think! You get to decide the future of my updating! Mwahaha. Can you just feel the ultimate power?


End file.
